minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Green Steve: Subcode
This story is an unfinished project. Click Expand to view it in progress. }} Act 1 > USER: &input 177 > > Welcome to Anon Logs! X and 17 maintain the main- frame. Please contact them if you have any quest- ions or bug reports. Thank you! > And remember: don't abuse the report function, or tell regular users about this, or we will access your account and have your subscription revoked. > Figure out what that means for you. :) > Please choose a username, or type "d" to use your Minecraft username. > > USER: d > -------------------------------------------------- > mount6 has entered Anon Logs for the first time. > -------------------------------------------------- > Welcome to Anon Logs, mount6! > SEBERIN: Welcome > MOUNT6: holy shit this is real > > Message not archived! Please do not swear on Anon Logs. > > GENESIDE78: welcome > MOUNT6: ok fine jesus > SEBERIN: what > MOUNT6: so does this mean herobrine is real? > > Message not archived! Anon Logs blocks messages referring to common fake Minecraft scams such as Herobrine, Entity 303, yraniB, and ultiNether. > > MOUNT6: ive never heard of ultinether > > Message not archived! Anon Logs blocks messages referring to common fake Minecraft scams such as Herobrine, Entity 303, yraniB, and ultiNether. > > MOUNT6: oh yeah shit > > Message not archived! Please do not swear on Anon Logs. > > -------------------------------------------------- > Moderator JasonFries has entered Anon Logs. > -------------------------------------------------- > M JASONFRIES: mount how hard is it to follow the rules on here jesus > MOUNT6: oh god a real person > M JASONFRIES: yeah you probs dont see them much irl > SEBERIN: Dude I'm a real person > M JASONFRIES: roasted > M JASONFRIES: ha > MOUNT6: IM STUCK IN MINECRAFT > M JASONFRIES: join the club buddy we all are > MOUNT6: wait legit > SEBERIN: Yup > M JASONFRIES: what > MOUNT6: are you fr > M JASONFRIES: about misunderstanding you or about being stuck within minecraft > MOUNT6: minecraft > M JASONFRIES: yeah we're all in here dude > MOUNT6: all of you? > SEBERIN: Yup > GENESIDE78: yeah > M JASONFRIES: yeah i just said that > MOUNT6: why am i trapped in minecraft > M JASONFRIES: none of us know but we're trying to figure it out > M JASONFRIES: with this > MOUNT6: what is this > MOUNT6: how does it exist > SEBERIN: Anon Logs > M JASONFRIES: ok this is gonna be hard to explain > -------------------------------------------------- > MetroPOS has entered Anon Logs. > -------------------------------------------------- > GENESIDE78: wb > SEBERIN: Wb > M JASONFRIES: so you know how it's possible to program using pictures > MOUNT6: yeah > METROPOS: What's up guys > MOUNT6: wait no > SEBERIN: Jason's teaching a noob what AL is > METROPOS: Cool > M JASONFRIES: basically like if you put in the right colors it turns into code if you open the file a different way > MOUNT6: oh > GENESIDE78: i dont get it either > MOUNT6: no that makes sense > GENESIDE78: oh really > M JASONFRIES: so you know how you can get differ- ent colored transparent pixels > MOUNT6: yeah > MOUNT6: no > M JASONFRIES: there's like > M JASONFRIES: in a pixel you got all these values for like color and brightness and stuff right > -------------------------------------------------- > SebErin has left Anon Logs. > -------------------------------------------------- > MOUNT6: yeah > M JASONFRIES: well none of that applies when the pixel is transparent > M JASONFRIES: cuz it's invisible > MOUNT6: whats this have to do with anon logs > M JASONFRIES: i'm getting to that > MOUNT6: and also why's it called anon logs if you use a username > M JASONFRIES: so you can't see any of these values but they're still in the pixel > METROPOS: Cuz you don't have to use one > M JASONFRIES: because it was made on 4chan > M JASONFRIES: now let me get back to what i was saying > M JASONFRIES: so you can't see any of these values but they're still in the pixel > MOUNT6: k > M JASONFRIES: and one of the optifine developers figured out how to use those values to create code inside images > MOUNT6: oh > METROPOS: There's only one Optifine dev > M JASONFRIES: that's what you're supposed to think > MOUNT6: so that code made this? > M JASONFRIES: yes and no > M JASONFRIES: someone made a codebase for people to create stuff like this using the code > M JASONFRIES: which is called subcode btw > MOUNT6: got it so why am i stuck in minecraft > M JASONFRIES: we dont know > -------------------------------------------------- > daleks2014 has joined Anon Logs. > -------------------------------------------------- > GENESIDE78: back > GENESIDE78: wb > DALEKS2014: Yeet > M JASONFRIES: but what we do know is that as of right now the entire internet is frozen > DALEKS2014: No, we're all stuck in one instant in time. > M JASONFRIES: meaning either something super weird has happened to everyone on the internet, or time's not passing for us > M JASONFRIES: yes dal i was getting to that > MOUNT6: so ive been in mc for the past like > DALEKS2014: K sry > MOUNT6: i dont even fuckin know > > Message not archived! Please do not swear on Anon Logs. > > MOUNT6: i dont even know > M JASONFRIES: lol i can see msgs before they get deleted > MOUNT6: and i turned a spawner into a command block just to be able to forward myself to the internet and join this thing i guess > M JASONFRIES: didn't have cheats on in your world i'm guessing > MOUNT6: even if i did i wouldnt know how to use them to get here > MOUNT6: did figure out how to take screenshots tho > MOUNT6: and i saw this thing, here look > MOUNT6: &send ./screenshot-316.png > > Uploading file "screenshot-316.png". > > M JASONFRIES: dude > M JASONFRIES: wait a sec let me call someone > METROPOS: Jesus > MOUNT6: did it send > GENESIDE78: yeah > MOUNT6: so what's the holdup > -------------------------------------------------- > Administrator 17 has entered Anon Logs. > -------------------------------------------------- > MOUNT6: wb > DALEKS2014: OH DANG IT'S 17! > GENESIDE78: 17 holy shoot > METROPOS: 17 hihihihi > DALEKS2014: EVERYONE BOW DOWN QUICK! > A 17: That will be enough. > GENESIDE78: sorry > MOUNT6: oh youre one of the ones who runs the chat code > M JASONFRIES: 17 look up in chat, there's a pic of tgs > METROPOS: I can't believe he's actually online at the same time as meeeee > A 17: Mount, is this image fake? > MOUNT6: no > A 17: This isn't a joking matter. If this is an edited picture and you're passing it off as legit I will ban you without hesitation. > MOUNT6: its real > DALEKS2014: Sorry 17 > MOUNT6: how would i even fake an image > A 17: Every hacker and a half has used the same excuse when accused of hacking. > MOUNT6: what > A 17: "But I don't even know HOW to hack! I don't know how to code!" > M JASONFRIES: looks legit to me > MOUNT6: im serious dude i have no clue > A 17: I'm going to come into your world next time I get the chance. > A 17: Get some evidence. > MOUNT6: you can do that > METROPOS: Yes > A 17: Thanks, but I don't need your permission. > MOUNT6: you can do that?* > METROPOS: Yes > A 17: I can do a lot of things. > MOUNT6: ;) > MOUNT6: what > MOUNT6: i didnt send that > GENESIDE78: Haha > MOUNT6: Yes I did. > MOUNT6: wtf > M JASONFRIES: dude he's sudo'ing you > MOUNT6: what > MOUNT6: It means I can make you do anything I want. > -------------------------------------------------- > GENESIDE78 has left Anon Logs. > -------------------------------------------------- > MOUNT6: please dont > A 17: Well, mostly just SAY whatever I want. > METROPOS: He pranks everyone from time to time > A 17: Anyway, expect me in your world soon. Bye! > -------------------------------------------------- > Administrator 17 has left Anon Logs. > -------------------------------------------------- > DALEKS2014: No wait don't go > DALEKS2014: And he left. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:Stories